Many mobile communication networks permit subscribers to receive, send and forward a variety of media content (e.g. still images, video clips, audio clips, executable code, text) in the form of files, links (e.g. Universal Resource Locaters (URL)) or data payloads embedded in or attached to messages in, for example, a short message service (SMS), a multi-media message service (MMS) or an instant message service (IM). The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comment (RFC) 4288 MIME Part Four: Media Type Specifications and Registration Procedures provides an exemplary mechanism for identifying and registering exemplary media content types.
The media content can include content generated by content providers, marketing organizations, advertisers, broadcasters and other similar media content sources. In addition, the media content can be generated by subscribers (a.k.a. user generated content (UGC)) and distributed to other subscribers in peer-to-peer (P2P) communication.
The size of these media content and the extent of their distribution (e.g. receiving, downloading) and redistribution (e.g. forwarding) is very significant in comparison with the sizes and scope of distribution experiences in primarily text-based message service, such as, short message service (SMS). In many cases the media content (e.g. movie trailers, sports highlights, new music/video releases) are redistributed in a viral like pattern with one receiver forwarding the media content to multiple other receivers who in turn each do the same. The distribution of media content can also spur other activities such as, for example, the initiation of a call to purchase a ticket, or book a time slot for test driving a car
Mobile communication network operators typically lack sufficient information to allow them to analyze the effectiveness of the network in delivering the media content and the impact of the media traffic on the network. Without the ability to analyze it can be difficult for the operator to ensure high quality of service to subscribers, prevent overloading and failure of the network and develop a price model that allows profitable deliver of the service.
One possible approach to measuring media distribution in a mobile communication network is to use an analog of the computer matrix collection model used in data communications networks such as the Internet. The computer matrix collection model uses ‘shim’s that are installed on client devices (e.g. individual personal computers). Each shim measures and tracks client activity and sends information back to a central server for processing and analysis. For use in a mobile communication network the shims would be installed on subscribers mobile devices (e.g. mobile phones and smart phones). The use of the computer matrix collection model can involve difficulties such as, for example, collection of data from devices roaming outside of their home networks, the perception by subscribers of shims as ‘spyware’, and the generation of additional mobile generated IP traffic creating excessive overloads. Further difficulties in the use of the computer matrix collection model include the development of a pervasive shim as mobile device operating systems are not standardized and the distribution of shims as control of the distribution mechanism to the mobile devices can rest with different parties (e.g. the network operators and retail merchandisers).